Return of the Rider
by Xeres I
Summary: The Master Rider has been gone for years. He has decided to help see how the land he loved has fared.
1. Chapter 1

'Arya Svit-kona'

She woke up with a gasp. Around her the room was empty. She remembered her dream with a gasp.

'Eragon!'

'Arya, what has woken you? Was it Eragon?' Fírnen stared at her from one huge unblinking green eye from through the doorway to the hut.

"Aye, it has been too long. 140 years, he has been away from me. 200 years since he first left. I have not heard from him in twenty years. I miss him Fírnen. Before you, he was my closest friend." As she spoke, tears began to fall freely.

'How would you like fly and see the skies? Maybe the morning sun can help lift your spirits.'

"That would be wonderful." With that, Arya strapped Támerlein to her belt, and then climed onto Fírnen's saddle.

With that, he leaped into the sky with an immensly loud roar. His mass was so much larger now than it was when Eragon Shadeslayer left Alagaësia. He was now twice as large as Glaedr was.

They left Oromis' hut and flew back towards Tialdarí Hall. On the way there, Arya did not speak and Fírnen did not press her pain, for he felt much the same on account of Saphira, the dragon of Eragon, his former mate.

They had their minds open to one another, but from Arya, Fírnen picked up only grief, pain, regret, longing, and was he wrong or was there passion as well?

'Yes, Fírnen. I have had certain feelings come up during the past centuries. I kept it from you, so that you might not be forced to recollect bad memories.'

'They are not bad memories, our last short time with them were filled with such joy. You were more at peace with him in those few weeks, than you have ever been in the centuries that have followed.'

'That is true. I hope it is not as obvious to others.'

'I doubt it except maybe Angela and her werecat.'

'Fírnen, what of Thorn and Murtagh?'

'They sent a report early last night, while you slept.'

'They expect to arrive in Ilirea within a week. He reports that his students, Alir and Komora, will accompany him. He asked if you would attend the celebrations.'

'Why should we go?'

'Think little one, we must needs show our faces to the world once more, let us go to Ilirea, then we may stop in Carvahall on the return. Lord Roran III will most likely want to see the missive from Mahlik and Kierda.'

"I suppose so, I figure we must alert Lord Däthedr of our intent."

Three hours later, Arya finished preparing Fírnen's saddle. They had decided to leave immediately instead. Däthedr and the other Lords had seen her pain before and immediately agreed that she needed a break.

-:-:-:-:-:-

On the other side of the Beors, atop a large hill, Eragon sat staring back towards Arya's homeland. It had been so long since they had seen her and Fírnen. Too long. Though they had spoken occasionally troughout the long years, always with other ears present, therefore they had been minimal and formal.

'Arya, oh how I wish you could see this.'

Saphira flew high above him, similarly, she too was grieved. She missed Fírnen with a passion that nearly outshone Eragon's. Time had treated him well, he stood eight inches taller than he was when he left Arya. His hair was black now, a symptom, the Eldunari believed was related to his grief. Two streaks of gray, placed above his ears, gave him the appearance of a prince.

'What do you think she would say if she saw me again, after all these years?'

'Arya? She would chastise you for ignoring her all these years, and for sending Murtagh, or one of the others in your stead. She would ask why you have forsaken her. She may not have reciprocated your feelings, but you were her best friend. That alone must have pained her.'

'Saphira, you have grown wise in your old age. I think it is time we placed a visit in the court of King Aldrain IV.'

'Whom do you call old, you are older than I little one. As for this trip to Ilirea. Let us be off, that we may see the companions of our hearts.'

'I will alert Blodgharm, and we shall leave immediately. We have waited too long'.

Convincing Blodhgarm had been simple. All the 127 other riders in Glaerulea had seen his many fairths of Queen Arya, as well as knowing his past. Blodgharm, a former guard of his, knew better than most. Since he had become a Rider, some 150 years prior, Eragon had made him his Lieutenant. The Council of Elders, currently was composed of five members, Murtagh, himself, Blodgharm, Mahlik, and Namara. A member of each race sat on the council. If not for the fact that Arya was in Du Weldenvarden, she would be on the council instead of Blodhgarm, serving as Eragon's lieutenant.

After twenty minutes packing, they were on their way. They had decided to keep it secret from the Riders and leaders in Alagaësia. Saphira and Eragon wanted to surprise them.

At the speed that of which Saphira was flying, the trip, which usually lasted a week, was cut in half. Within two days, they reached Alagaësia. They stopped at the Edda River in order to sleep.

The next morning, Eragon woke early and boarded Saphira. Together they flew faster than ever before. They reached the Ramr River by nightfall. Yet again they stopped and rested.

It was early morn, when they set off on the last leg of the trip. Ilirea was beautiful, fully recooperated from the shadow of Galbatorix's rule. Now it was ruled by King Aldrain IV, great-great grandson of Nasuada and Aldrain, son of Liojun.

As Saphira made her way to the city, Eragon noticed as Thorn climbed up towards them. Murtagh was holding Zar'roc. Eragon drew Brisingr and contacted Murtagh with his mind to reassure him that the city was not under attack. Once Murtagh was convinced, he said "Brother, what has brought you to Ilirea? Is all well back in Glaerulea?"

"Everything is fine Murtagh. I decided it was high time to return home. Though, I believe Ellesmera is more likely my home." Thorn led the way down to the surface. Being slightly younger, Thorn was still larger than Saphira.

"Murtagh, why do you seem so amused?" Eragon was concerted by Murtagh's smile.

"Well as fate would have it, as you know, Alir and Komora arrived with me, and Her Majesty, Queen Arya Drottning has decided to come visit Ilirea. She will be expected to arrive sometime tonight."

Eragon nearly choked, " Arya? She has decided to visit Ilirea? Why?"

Murtagh glanced at him and shrugged, "Thorn suggested that she be present for the celebrations later this week. Brother, you may not know this, but she fares badly, your departure, and refusal to recognize her has terribly upset her."

Eragon looked down, ashamed of his choice to cast her aside in order to focus on the Order. "I have been foolish and blind to the world for too long. I must correct my mistake."

"Foolish you may have been, but as long as you correct this, there is hope."

Saphira added, " Listen to him Eragon, he speaks wisely."

They landed in the main square, where Alir, a young elf, and his gold dragon, Komora, were waiting. Behind them, stood a middle aged tall dark skinned man wearing rich purple robes. Eragon dismounted Saphira and walked over to this man whom he assumed to be King Aldrain IV. As he neared, he noticed the apprehension in the King's eyes. Eragon smiled and bowed to the King. This certainly surprised the King, in response, he called, "Rise noble Shadeslayer, you need not bow to me, we are equals, if anything, your position rises above mine. Does not even the Elven Queen bow to your command if need be?"

Eragon shifted uncomfortably,"Aye Your Majesty, she is beholden to me as I am the Master Rider of the Order. Your Majesty, Saphira and I have traveled a week's trip in just three days, I would ask please, that a resting place be made for us as soon as possible.

Murtagh stepped forward, "I believe I can help with that. We have built a hall for visiting Riders. It was built to provide lodging for up to 15 Riders and their dragons. We can go there immediately, get you dressed up for Arya's Welcome Dinner."

Eragon instantly turned towards the King, "If possible, I want the news of my arrival kept from Arya and Fírnen until the dinner. It would be better for the both of us if she was surprised."

The King's eyes showed compassion as he nodded and said, "As you command, so it shall be done, Shadeslayer."

After an afternoon of introductions, Eragon finally made it to his room. He settled himself on a bed in his new room. Even though he had returned to Alagaësia, he wished he could have flown directly to Ellesméra.

'Stop being foolish Eragon, Arya is coming to you. Whether she knows it or not.' Saphira nuzzled his leg. The room was large enough for the both of them. Eragon had wiped all trace of him or Saphira from the building, so as to not allow Arya and Fírnen to discover their prescence in the city before Eragon was prepared.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Arya glaced at the table in the grand dining hall. Part of it was exposed for dragon use. 'Fírnen, have you noticed how strange others are acting? Even Murtagh and Thorn seem different. Well they seem excited for something.'

'I am sure all will be revealed in time.' Arya sat in a seet neext to the King, opposite of her sat Murtagh. Next to her sat an empty seat. She wondered who it was for, but was distracted when the King stood and announced, "Welcome Queen Arya to Ilirea. All in attendance wish to welcome you, and we hope that this proves to be a very fruitful trip for both you and Fírnen." He smiled and sat down.

The audience stayed quiet though as Murtagh stood, "Your Majesty, I as a representative of the Rider Council, am glad to welcome you, for it has been too long. However, an unexpected surprise has been planned for you. It was only decided today. It must be presented immediately, so as to prolong the joys of tonight. We hope you will enjoy what we have planned."

As Murtagh finished is sentence, a mighty roar filled the hall. Arya gasped, that roar only belonged to Saphira, 'Eragon? No it cannot be.'

The main entrance to the hall opened, and there stood a lone figure. Besides the black hair, this man seemed nearly the same as he had 200 yrs prior. The man was elegant yet simple. The only attestment to his great power and influence, a simple crown. He was wearing a green elven tunic in the style of an Elven Lord.

The man walked towards Arya, she stood so as to greet him. When he stopped before her, she whispered, voice suddenly thick with emotion, "Eragon, is that you? Have you finally returned to me?"

Eragon shocked the crowd and herself by kneeling down and taking her hand, giving the top of it a light kiss before whispering so that only she could hear, "Aye my Queen, I have indeed returned to you my love. I beg your pardon." When she looked at his face, she saw silent tears at his eyes. Her own eyes watered.

Arya spoke louder, for she knew there would rumors plenty afoot if nothing was heard by the crowd, "That matters not any more. You have returned for now. That is all that I want. How long have you been here?"

He smiled, "Since this morning Your Majesty."

Arya grabbed his other hand and helped him up. She knew the crowd was watching, yet for some reason she did not care. Eragon readied the seat for her and she sat down. He sat in the empty chair beside her, his hand firmly keeping it in his grasp, as if he could not believe that they were together again after so long. She whispered to him, "After dinner we will speak much. How I have missed you my dear friend."

He smiled and winked at her, "I count on it."

Arya turned her attention to the King as he stood and announced, "Let us eat." She noticed the entire time that Eragon was watching her every move. She turned to him and gave him a smile, unable to describe her elation at his presence. While they waited for the feast to be served, Arya asked, "I heard Saphira, yet she is not here. Is she well?"

At that moment, Fírnen roared with joy. Saphira landed next to him. Arya cast her mind towards the blue dragon, 'Thank you Saphira for bringing him back to me.'

Saphira snorted, 'Hardly my doing. Without you, my Rider has been mournful everyday since we left you. He needs you to set him on the straight path once more.'

Arya glanced at the man beside of her. His eyes remained the same warm color they always were, but the were much deeper now, his eyes spoke of years of grief, pain, and also showed wisdom, it showed his joy of being reunited with her, yet fear tinged his admiring gaze. He had returned his sight to the others at the table, mainly because he owed them time after openly favoring the Queen in front of the many lords in his court. However she knew that he would prefer it if they could speak alone.

Arya opened her mind and sought out his own. When she brushed his mind, he tensed, but then let her in. As she entered his mind, she noticed that he left everything unlocked, he let her see everything and anything. What was his became hers.

She ate her food while she studied his memories. She experienced his joys of finding a new home fof the dragons, while also feeling his similtaneous pain and regret that she had not been there with him. She teared up again and Eragon noticed. He immediately sent her his current feeling of joy, pure joy, at being with her, at having her roam his thoughts.

Eragon's feeling of joy was so overwhelming, that Arya instantly smiled. His eyes became fixed on her again as a lull in the table's conversation occured due to the serving of the second course. His gaze was captivating, and no matter how she struggled, she could not tear her gaze away.

It was the King who broke the silence, "Tell us Shadeslayer, why the sudden reappearance in Alagaësia. You have not been seen in the land in nigh 80 years? Pardon my curiosity, but this I must know."

Arya glanced at the King wondering his motives behind his question. Yet she only saw pure curiousity shining in his eyes. She turned to Eragon, who tensed and squeezed her hand lightly, she squeezed in return before he finally brought himself to answer the King.

"Your Majesty, it is true I have been gone from the land for many years. However my last four family members that are still alive, live here a good portion of the time, if not always. I have not seen two of them in person for nigh 140 years. It is high time I return home. I will eventually return to Glaerulea. But until then I would be content to roam the land with those I have lost."

"If I may ask, if Glaerulea is not your home then where is it?"

Eragon looked at Arya before answering, "My home, Your Majesty, is wherever my heart longs to be." In his mind he added, 'And my heart longs to be with you, no matter the location.'

Arya lightly blushed as he finished. The King looked on with even more curiousity, "You sound as if you plan to stay in Alagaësia for a long while, exactly how long?"

Arya stared at Eragon, in his mind she could feel part of him blocked off as he conversed with Saphira. Finally he cast his thoughts to her, 'As long as you wish for me to stay, my Queen. Even if for the next 100 years.'

Eragon glanced at her before chosing his response for the King, "The exact amount of time is still to be determined. But" he glanced at her quickly,"I can assure you that we will be around for at least 1 or 2 years. While I am here, I will visit Tronjhiem, Carvahall, and if it is agreeable with the Queen, I would spend some time in Ellesméra. Also I hope to visit more parts of Du Weldenvarden, as I have neglected the elves over my many years, a mistake I hope to rectify quickly, and hopefully not make again."

As he finished he once again turned his gaze on her, making sure Arya had caught his hidden meaning and his intentions. Arya nearly burst into tears at his words. It warmed her to know that she would have much time with her close friend before he left again.

For the next hour they continued their conversation. The entire time, Arya's hand was held by Eragon's. The hands sat under the table, so as not to attract attention, but Murtagh noticed, during a lull he cast his mind towards them both and muttered, ' Love birds, stop touching.' His voice sounded as if he was chastising a young student.

Both Arya and Eragon turned and glared at Murtagh before laughing. The King looked confused. He glanced between the three riders. Arya knew he was wondering why the three of them kept eerily silent, not communicating with anyone.

Arya finally broke the silence, "It is late, I need to retire for the evening. I hope you all will understand. Eragon released her hand, but she immediately seized it, "You, Your Highness, will come take me to my quarters at Rider Hall."

Eragon looked nervous but Murtagh smiled and gave him a big thumbs up. The King laughed. Eragon only blanched and followed her into the hall, where the doors to the dining room closed behind them giving them privacy for the first time in 200 years.

Arya looked at the handsome Prince before her, because whether he liked it or not, he was royalty. She pressed her hand to his face, which he grabbed immediately and brought to his lips kissing them lightly. He grabbed her in an embrace and put his lips to her ear and whispered something to her. When he finished, Eragon shivered as Arya realized that his name had changed. Then she whispered it to him.

He shivered again in her arms and she pressed her lips to her ear and whispered her true name, for hers had also changed. It revealed her feelings for him. She shivered in his arms as she spoke her name to him. Then she glanced at her face to see his eyes as his eyes filled with joy, love, admiration, and nervousness. He whispered her true to name back to her and kissed her brow as more tears silently streamed down his face.

"Let the past be. Please my old friend. You have returned back to me. That is what matters my Prince. We now will have much more time together. Eragon, since you have left, we have not talked as we should. We have been far to foolish for our old age." She changed into the ancient language when she noticed as he tensed at the word 'friend' and added, "Eragon, I love you. I love you so much. You are my love, Eragon. My prince."

Tears streamed from his eyes, Arya wiped them and finally Eragon replied in the ancient language, "Thank you for telling me that, Arya, I love you so much. I have waited 200 years to tell you that."

They then walked in silence to Rider Hall. They stopped at her room. Eragon's eyes were filled with nervousness, desire, and another host of emotions.

He stared into her eyes for awhile and Arya felt her heart sped up as she considered her next act.

Eragon finally broke the silence, "Good night my Queen. It has been a pleasure as always, my love."

He finally turned away and has he started to leave, Arya said, "Eragon wait."

Eragon stopped but did not turn, "Yes, my Queen?"

Arya said, "Please Eragon, stay with me."

Eragon replied, "It would not be wise, my Queen."

Arya felt tears spill down her face, and from Eragon's voice, she could tell he too was weeping. "Are you angry with me, Eragon? I feel as if that is why..."

Eragon suddenly turned and grabbed her in his arms,"I would never be angry with you, even if we were kept apart for one thousand years." He had spoken in the ancient language, so as to ensure that she knew he did not lie. Arya buried her face in his neck and again asked, "Please? I promise we will do nothing. But I need you there. Beside me, lest I fear I shall lose you again."

Eragon thought a moment, and at the point that Arya thought he would refuse, he nodded.

Arya grabbed his hand and led the way in.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I had a chapter for you guys, but have been really busy. If you guys would please bear with me for the next couple of weeks. I should have updates on every story within two weeks. I promise!


End file.
